


Feed the Flames

by Twinkledew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anxiety, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Incubus Katsuki Yuuri, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkledew/pseuds/Twinkledew
Summary: Half Incubus Yuuri has trouble finding someone to feed on, let alone finding love and romance.How could he, when he keeps dreaming of Viktor Nikiforov, his idol on the ice, the man with the most beautiful blue eyes (and hair, and body)? No real person could hold up to the image Yuuri has created in his head.At the same time, Viktor's dreams are haunted by a beautiful demon who calls himself Eros and takes more than just his breath away.Incubus!Yuuri AU in which Viktor and Yuuri are thirsty for each other before they even meet.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER  01

_Nourish the Flame_  
  


Yuuri slumped down on his bed. He was terribly exhausted- the final examn period had drained him both mentally and physically. All the late night cramming, the late night worrying, and his anxiety fueled nightmares of endless failure, deprived him of his much needed sleep. Not to mention his very early training sessions on the ice  (yes, Yuuri went multiple times a week even though it was off-season), which had him getting up at ungodly hours long before school started.

His body, however, wouldn't let him rest tonight. Through all this stress he had neglected his needs.  
Yuuri had managed to push his instincts away, cram them into a deep corner of his mind.  
But tonight he was buzzing. His nagging inner voice scolded  him that he should have planned ahead, should have gotten a partner a few nights prior to tend to his needs. Yuuri curled himself into a ball, riddled with shame over this part of his nature. He had waited too long, supressed himself for too long. He wouldn't be able to find himself a partner now, not if he wanted to risk exposing his real nature. He would need to take care of himself, which was never enough. It was going to be a long night.

Yuuri rolled onto his stomach and fished for something under the bed. He soon found what he was searching for and placed it next to himself. Now sitting up,  
Yuuri lifted the lid of the plain cardboard box, which his sarcastic side had labeled "emergency rations".  
On top of a white towel lay three cans of energy drink, a package of wet baby wipes,  a selection of batteries in different sizes, and a large bottle of lube. Yuuri thanked his past self for being so well prepared. He took out all of the items, and set them on his night table.

As he turned back to the box, his stomach clenched, and his heart ached. He really wanted a partner, desired someone to be with so painfully bad. And therein was the root of his problems: He wasn't in love with anyone. He had a scorching desire to be in love, to receive love, yet there was nobody in particular in his heart.

Yuuri just didn't have it in him to just choose someone when his heart wasn't in it.

A shiver ran through his hands, as he grabbed his toys from the box and hurried into his bathroom to clean them.  
As he carefully rubbed soap over his silicone vibrator, heat started to well within him. He rinsed the blue toy with the simple phallic shape off and set it aside, before he quickly grabbed his glass dildo. His soapy fingers carefully caressed it, slowly admiring it's length and girth, and these delicuous ice blue nubs on the upper portion. Next was his largest toy, which was nicely attached to a large base, so that it could stand safely on the floor while Yuuri rode it's whole length.  
Yuuri had to stop himself and take a deep breath. No time to loose himself in his fantasies yet, but also no time to scold his dirty mind.  
As he hastily washed off his collection of  bullet vibrators and eggs, his skin was sweaty and he could already feel the itch on his scalp and the tingling in his lower spine.  
He hurried to put all of his toys onto his bed, so that he still had time to dig his favourite out of his closet: A body pillow of Viktor. It was a pretty new model, showing his idol with his cut hair- Yuuri had found Viktor attractive and beautiful before, but this  mature look made Yuuri dizzy tonight. He stared into Viktor's beautiful ice blue eyes, one half covered with silver strands of hair, but visible enough that it   felt like he was looking right back at him, half lidded with promise of erotic intimacy.

Yuuris guts stirred, and painful muscle cramps all over his body forced him to hunker down. He should have changed out of his clothes before, while he still had the chance, should have gotten to bed faster. His fingers dug into pillow Viktor as his transformation began.

As parts of his skin felt like they were scalded with hot water and simultaneously encased in ice, they changed colour. A darkness swirled below the surface, before it settled in a pattern on his upper arm and continued to drip down his sides, his lower back, the inside of his thighs, his calves, then from his ankles to his toes. Yuuri's ragged breath felt pleasantly cold against the hot skin, but there was no time to relax himself as it had only just begun.

His skull felt like it was going to crack, as  his horns grew on his forehead. As they got longer they started to curl, oddly  twisting and stetching the skin at their base. As soon as they were fully emerged , Yuuri grabbed onto both of them. The feeling grounded him a bit, before the next ordeal began. His spine grew, before it split into two, forming a set of twitching tails, which now restlessy swished back and forth as Yuuri braced himself for the worst part of his transformation: Growing the wings. Luckily they were small in size, as growing them hurt the most. The skin on his back stretched agonizingly, before the sharp tips on his wing's thumbs cut through. Instead of breaking fully free, they got caught in the fabric of his shirt. Now Yuuri had to take off his shirt very carefully. He was terrified to hurt the fragile bones in his wings. As he slowly lifted his shirt, the wings fingertips got stuck in the fabric. Yuuri inhaled sharply,  but thankfully didn't hurt himself yet. He wiggled his wings and tried to lift his shirt a second time-  no luck still. Impatient and slightly pissed off, Yuuri used his finger nails, that had grown into small, sharp claws to tear the fabric. With a huff he pulled the ruined shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Without the obstructing shirt, his wings slowly stretched, carefully unfolding. Yuuri flapped them a few times to get rid of the stiffness.  
Still shaking, Yuuri stood up. For a second he could hear his blood pounding in his ears - he swayed, but caught himself, his tails swinging to help his balance.

He impatiently pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time, setting his already painfully hard dick free, begging for release.  
Yuuri leaned against the closet door, awkwardly constricted by the pants that were still around his ankles, and hurried to grab his dick.  
His left hand coiled around the middle of the shaft, already rubbing , while his right hand swiped over the tip to gather some precum. He smeared it along the length to ease the friction of his hurried strokes, and he finally felt good. A small moan escaped his lips, and he started breathing through his mouth.  
However, Yuuri was still lucid enough to get embarassed by his heavy panting and stiff moans, so he brought his left hand up to his mouth to shut himself up. He bit down on his thumb, and the pain made his dick twitch. He started rubbing harder and faster, his starved body already so close to release. He bit down so hard that he drew blood, and came with a grunt.

Knowing that this would never be enough, he tried to wiggle out of his pants without touching them - a futile, silly dance, he realized soon enough. As he bend down, his gaze fell on the body pillow. Yuuri's eyes grew wide as he saw his seed splattered on it, spread on Viktors chest up to his jawline. Yuuri licked his lips, eyes glowing red. But grabbing the pillow broke the illusion. The glow in his eyes faded, his mouth dropped. His spirit somewhat deflated, Yuuri walked up to his bed, threw the pillow somewhat carelessly on top and climbed in next to Viktor.  
The soothing effect of his prior climax had already faded, and his demonic body was begging for more. Yuuri shivered with unsatisfied lust, unqenched thirst, his hole unfilled for too long. He got up to his knees, and touched his inner thighs, that were covered in sweat and slick, which was oozing from his self-lubricating hole. Perks of being an Incubus was to not need much lube for all that ass-fucking his nature desired. Yuuri pushed two fingers in, and he could feel the heat, and the wetness, ready for a partner.

Taking one glance at the pillow, Yuuri pulled his fingers out to scramble for the vibrator. The sudden empitness almost physically hurt him. Yuuri couldn't wait any longer, and with both hands he thrust the full length inside himself. A high pitched scream escaped his lips, before he could stop it. Yuuri let himself fall forward, putting him in an awkward position  with his head on the pillow, his arms below him, his hips lightly raised. But now his voice was muffled by the pillow, and he could concentrate on satisfying himself.

Yuuri fucked himself on the silicone dick with desparation: He met each thrust with his hips, circling them as he pulled out , changing the angle again and again, until he finally found his sweet spot. He saw white stars as the overwhelming sensation hit, and collapsed. The vibrator shifted inside, and the pressure on his prostate was lost. Yuuri groaned with frustration. He couldn't enjoy getting fucked, he had to do all the work himself. He rolled on his back and switched the vibrator to it's lowest setting. The light vibrations tingled pleasantly, but tonight was not the time for mildly pleasant things. He switched to the next setting, and lifted his hips. The next time he started thrusting the toy, it hit immediately. It took a lot of self control not to collapse again, but Yuuri knew he needed to keep going. Soon he found the perfect pace: fast inside, and out slowly, dragging the tip over his prostate. As he adjusted a bit to the feeling, Yuuri's second hand joined to pleasure himself. He caresses his balls, weighing them, stretching them, rubbing them delicately, before he proceded to pump his dick. It soon started throbbing, his hole clenched around the vibrator, and Yuuri came undone. The heat in his lower abdomen exploded, spread through his whole body.  His head arched back, his toes curled, his hole spasmed, as cum shot from his dick in several pulses, thick and plenty.  
It took a while for his gasped breath to steady, but Yuuri slowly relaxed and let himself drift off into sleep.

***

Yuuri walked through the big city's narrow back roads, his demonic form almost unseen in the starless night, his black leather outfit absorbing all light around him. He was on the prowl for food, his senses alert. Soon, his sensitive nose caught a whiff of something delicous - a human's scent. Following it to it's source led him to the backside of some club. The melodies of some electronic dance music muffled, but the sttong bass pulsed though the air. Next to a metal door stood a single human. His face illuminated by the blue light of a phone. Blue eyes. Silver hair. Pink lips on a beautifully curved mouth.  
"Found you", Yuuri whispered, suddenly standing in front of him, his hands already on the man's neck. He pulled him into a kiss, sloppy, wet and hot. His hands on the man's penis. So hard, so perfectly shaped, perfect length, perfect girth, perfect taste. He coiled his tongue around it, bobbed his head a few times,  and took it in completely. Hot cum shot down his throat. Delicous, nourishing.  
He braced himself again the wall, arched his back to display his ass. With one thrust he was filled fully, he didn't even have time to adjust and discern the texture of the dick inside of him, because he was fucked at a merciless pace immediately. He loved it. Almost couldn't hold himself steady, couldn't speak a word, only whimper, moan, grunt, as he was brought to orgasm. Yuuri cried out-

And startled himself awake. His hips bucked forward as he came with the ghost of the feeling of Viktor's dick inside him.

His heart pumped erratically from the adrenaline rush, and his hands trembled. Yuuri basked in the afterglow of his wonderful dream, replaying the scenes in his mind before they could fade away.

Far too soon, his heat returned, clouding his thoughts with nothing but sexual desire.  
But it wasn't as bad as before, his previous orgasms had taken the edge off his desire at least a bit. Yuuri felt lucid enough to enjoy himself this time. He grabbed his glass dildo and climbed on top of Viktor.  
  


***  
  


The gorgeous man lay below him, blue eyes wide with shock, his mouth gaped open.  
"What's with the surprised face?"  
Yuuri said in his most sultry voice. "You did summon me, didn't you?" He pointed at the magic circle that was drawn on the wall in between a black book shelf and a small table with a pothos on it.

(Of course Yuuri could imagine Viktor's flat as detailed as possible, he reads all the interviews, and has memorized the pictures. Very useful knowledge that he could make use of in situations like these.)

"Didn't expect it to work, Viktor Nikiforov?" Yuuri taunted the shocked man. "What a bad christian you are, summoning a demon." He chuckled, and  ground his hips on the dick below him. "Well, it seems like this-" he stroked it, before he carefully guided it between his wet ass cheeks- "has been anticipating me".  
Yuuri enjoyed feeling the dick's full length along his butt, before he moved his hips, so that the head moved between his balls and his hole, which quivered in anticipation. Slowly he dragged it over the ring of muscle, back and forth, slightly changing the angle of his hips each time.  
"So you summoned me because you were frustrated?" Yuuri  remarked thoughtfully. "Because nobody could satisfy you? And you thought that a demon of all things could help?"  
Viktor nodded weakly, wide eyed.

"Viktorrr", Yuuri purred as he lifted his hips, "I think" he brought the dick in position, held it's base in his hands,  
"we  will have lots of fun tonight".  
With that, he pushed the head inside and lowered his hips. Slowly.

(The glass dildo's hardness kind of ruined his immersion, but the nubs and swirls felt better than he imagined.)  
  


***  
  


Yuuri flopped down on the mattress by the time he heard the birds outside sing. Drained and exhausted he drifted off into a heavy, probably dreamless sleep.

***  
  
  


Viktor double checked his alarm for the next day, ruffled Makkachins fur, and made himself comfortable. With only the lamp on his nightstand on - which still was plenty bright, Viktor was not going to ruin his eyesight- he read a chapter of his book before going to sleep.

Viktor found himself in a completely dark and empty room, if he could even call this space a room, since he saw neither walls, ceiling, or  floor for that matter. But there was a leather armchair, turned away from him. It faced a fireplace, or rather just a fire, which was crackling in the empty space, with no logs or coals, nothing flamable to nourish the  fire.

Viktor heard a rustle coming from the armchair, and as he looked again, he noticed someone sitting there. A head of black hair peeked over the backrest, but Viktor couldn't see more.  
The rustling sound again. Like a page being flipped?  
Fuelled by curiosity, Viktor approached the armchair, went around so he could see the person.  
A lithe body, clad in simple, but sinfully tight pants and shirt, was lazily draped over the armchair, one leg hung over the armrest, the other crossed above it, the naked foot wiggling in a slow rhythm. The hips and upper body turned to the right, away from Viktor, which gave him a good view of the backside being hugged, squished actually, by those tight pants. The view must have been fantastic, since at first he didn't notice  the pair of tails draped along the hips. Viktor's gaze wandered upwards- the shirt was so tight that he could clearly see the spine, the shoulder blades and some subtle muscle- oh, and also a pair of bat-like wings- upwards until he could see a pair of horns, curled on the side of thick black hair.

The shoulder shuddered, and the man chuckled softly. The sound was surprisingly warm, considering the horns, tails, and the overall darkness.  
Viktor should feel alarmed, threatened actually, now that he thought about it. But that wasn't the case.  
Against his better judgement, Viktor cleared his throat. Audibly.

The person in the chair turned his head, an expression of mild surprise in wide, deep red eyes, before they narrowed slightly, and plush lips curled into a smirk. 

"Viktor", he said, voice soft and low and warm. Not a question, just a statement. He knew who Viktor was, did not seem surprised by his presence.

Viktor pushed his bewilderment aside, putting  on an air of confidence instead. He gave his best smile, mouth wide, his upper teeth showing, he let the smile reach his eyes, his eyebrows complimenting the expression.  
"Yes, I'm Viktor!", he exclaimed cheerfully, his hand waving slightly. "But  who are you? We haven't met before, have we? I think I would have remembered your rather unique features." He winked, as he tapped his index finger against his head, where the stranger's horns grew from.

The other gave a noncommital "hmmh" at that, watching Viktor intently, while he slowly rose from the chair, now fully facing him. "You can call me Eros.", he said finally, as if he had to think about it. 

Viktor would have pondered more on that statement, if he hadn't been so caught up in the way the sentence flowed in his head. It appeared layered, as if spoken in one language, but heard in another. It left a strange, tingling sensation in Viktor's ears.

Before he could process the feeling, the stranger- Eros- approached,  and Viktor couldn't help but stare at the swing in the hips, and the way those thick thighs moved, accompanied by a rhythmic sway of the two tails. Almost too soon he was right before him.  
As those deep red - or was it brown?-, round eyes stared up at him, Viktor noticed their height difference, and he stared down at the black full hair, which looked as if, although it was slicked back, it would be soft to touch. Viktor didn't realize he had lifted his hand, as the stranger grabbed it. The grip was soft, just a light touch, but Viktor couldn't move anyway. He was frozen by the incredible warmth that spread from those fingers, and the electric tingle of their touch.

"What do you want, Viktor? ", Eros asked simply. Viktor stared, didn't move,  as a thousand emotions and thoughts whirled through his stomach, vivid, yet muffled, and indescernible. And as Viktor stared at the face before him, one thought prevailed:

"You"  
Viktor murmured, shouted, groaned, he didn't know, couldn't quite hear his own  voice over the sound of his blood roaring within him.

Two hands grabbed into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. For an eternity, Viktor couldn't move at all, but then something broke inside of him like a dam. And he kissed back. He pressed his mouth around the plush, slightly rough lips -chapped?- licked them with his tongue, demanded entrance. His hands grabbed the back of the head -yes, the hair was soft- he pulled him closer and pushed his tongue inside, where he was met with an eager, wet hot tongue, that pushed back at his own, licking, tangling, caressing. He explored,  feeling the palate, the gums , the teeth - they were kind of sharp, he should beware of bites - and then he pulled the bottom lip into his  mouth to suck and bite on it.

Eros stilled and rewarded him with a beautiful moan, which spurned Viktor on, even more than the sweet taste of this mouth.  
His fingers began to explore the beautiful stranger, stroking along the jawline, caressing soft cheeks, finding their way to the temples, where they stopped on something hard - the horns.  
Eros moaned again.  
Viktor's thumb pushed around the juncture where skin and horn met.  
Another moan.  
He grabbed the base.  
Eros collapsed against Viktor's chest.  
Their kiss grew sloppy, mouths open to gasp and pant and vocalize their pleasure.  
All of a sudden, Eros' limp muscles tensed,  and for a short moment, Viktor feared he had done something wrong. He pulled away and opened his eyes to check for any signs of displeasure - and found the opposite: The adorably round cheeks were flushed in a gorgeous apple red colour, and so were the ears. The pupils were blown so wide, that only a small ring of the iris was still visible. It was glowing in a bright red shade, a stark contrast against the dark sclera. A reminder that Eros wasn't quite human.  
Viktor's gaze wandered lower, above the plush, parted lips, which were also tinted in a red shade. They smirked.  
Viktor looked up again and saw mischief glinting in those eyes.

"Like what you see?", Eros asked, grinning with his sharp teeth. He tugged at Viktor's hair harshly and pulled him forward. Viktor felt his breath against his ear.

"Don't let it distract you",  he whispered lowly, dangerously.

Eros moved into another kiss, and all control  was taken from Viktor, as Eros sucked on his tongue. Hands traveled down his spine and on to his sides, where soft fingertips gently stroked and sharp claws harschly dug into his skin.

Viktor felt his knees grow weak, right as the desire in his stomach grew stronger. The heated feeling bubbled over and gushed right into his groin. He was achingly hard, but trapped in both his boxers and pyjama pants. Still he could feel Eros' body heat radiating from his soft stomach, and it went straight into his dick.  
Not even a piece of paper would fit in between their bodies now.  
Yet, Viktor wished they could be closer.  
As if he could read his mind, Eros' hands moved to his shoulder blades and squeezed Viktor further into him. Eros moved his hips forward, and Viktor felt his hardness press against his leg.  
Something snapped inside Viktor, freeing him from his stupor. He let go of the horns and grabbed Eros' ass. He marveled at the soft layer of fat, dug his fingers in until they hit firm muscle. He pulled Eros forward, while he ground into him. Eros eagerly responded, and started to move in time with Viktor' s ministrations.

Eros mewled and Viktor groaned into their kisses, which were only broken sporadically to gasp for air.  
And even though his dick received hardly any stimulation, Viktor felt like he was about to  burst already. His hands kneaded and massaged Eros' ass with vigor -what a gorgeous, marvellous, divine ass - at that thought, his left hand wandered up to the spine and met the tails. Maybe divine was the wrong word here. He examined the appendage, felt the texture, which was soft like the skin on Eros' face, and slick from sweat. He grabbed at the juncture where the tail split into two and was answered with a high pitched squeak. He grabbed firmly, and Eros' knees buckled. Viktor's right arm reacted before he could think about it, and supported Eros below his shoulder blades.

Their new pose reminded him of two lovers dipping in a dance, and Eros looked adorably  flustered. Viktor debated with himself on whether he should enjoy the tender moment, or give into his carnal desires to just push the quivering man to the floor and ravage him - Eros did not look like he would object. While one of his hands clung to Viktor's shoulder, the other moved to his face and gently stroked the jawline before a thumb brushed over the cheekbone. Eros eyes were round and sweet and sparkling as they gazed intently into Viktor's.  
Viktor's pounding heart was squeezed tightly.

The moment was broken by an utterly shrill sound, that beeped and reverberated between them. Viktor almost dropped Eros, but he found his footing himself. He looked pissed, scrunched eyebrows accompanying a pout.  
"Sorry, dreamboy", his voice was raised over the cacophony of beeps. "Gotta go." He brushed a kiss against Viktor's cheek.  
"Sweet dreams, Viktor."  
  


And then Viktor woke up. Disoriented. He fumbled for his alarm clock. It didn't actually ring, he noticed. He checked the time. Still five hours until he had to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep, but his throbbing erection begged to differ.  
Viktor found release thinking of the beautiful stranger, picturing his features before the memory faded, like dreams usually do.  
"Eros", he murmured before he drifted off.


	2. Glimmering Coals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor can't get a guy out of his head that he can't even remember meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the tone for Viktor's chapters!  
> I also just npw realized that the subtitles spell Viktor's name with a c, should I go back and change things?

Viktor awoke with the most obnoxiously hard morning wood he has probably ever had, and he couldn't figure out the reason. The last dream his brain had woven had him running after Makkachin, who had stolen a very big salami that Chris had sent him in the post. He remembers breathlessly calling her name, before she turned around and told him: "Your stamina is terrible, Vitya, you have to take me for longer walks", in Yakov's grouchy voice.

He briefly wondered about the symbolism behind the salami, and whether he was either attracted to his dog or his coach - both terrible ideas, no thank you very much.   
He searched his memories of yesterday evening for clues. There was the book he read, historical romance, the last chapter aching heartbreak, no Eros at all.  
Then there was his phone and his message history. Sure enough he found the inspiration for the salami. Chris had sent him an impressive amount of dick pics, Chris' selection of the week. The man always had a big amount to share, and quite the varied selection, too. Viktor didn't question his resources anymore, and just laughed along, contributing to their riddiculous exchange of puns and innuendos. Plus, it wasn't like he didn't find some to enjoy himself.

Viktor lazily flicked through the pictures, looking for one that might have been so great that it caused his erection to prevail through the night. He found a particularly nice one, but what caught his attention were the tight black pants. Instead of looking at the picture, his mind's eye wandered around, thinking about a perfect pair of butt cheeks inside these pants. The mental picture he got was surprisingly detailed, almost as if he had seen such a perfect butt just recently. However, the image was lacking something, and Viktor just couldn't figure out what. He busied himself imagining sliding a hand in between, but instead of wandering further down, he went up, searching for something to grab onto -

And he howled in pain.

Terrible agony, crushing pain, this was how he died.

"Get off!", he howled, and pushed Makkachin off his lap, off his balls, because no dog paws should ever step on there.  
She whimpered and licked his face.   
Viktor whined in response and rolled on his side. A wet nose nuzzled his cheeks.  
"Puppyyy", Viktor drawled, "I am dying", he sobbed and wrapped his arms around her neck. Makkachin pawed at his chest and whined in unison with Viktor, until her pitiful sounds grew louder and she started howling.  
"I forgive you, my sweet girl", Viktor sighed softly, his arms dropping down, his body going limp,and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
Makkachin jumped off and darted out of the room. Seconds later she hopped back onto him and dropped her leash on his chest.  
"Can't pull this trick with you anymore, can I?"

He got up wih a groan, willing away the pain. Makkachin bounced around him excitedly all the way to the front door of his apartment. While Viktor slipped into his shoes and coat, she was boofing and yipping and nudging his legs to hurry him up.   
"Yes, yes baby, I'm going as fast as I can!"  
He chuckled and clipped on her leash, hurrying out of the apartment, down the staircase, rushing even faster once outside, not stopping till they reached the park.   
With his dog unleashed and running to a group of trees, Viktor finally got a moment to catch his breath - dream Makkachin was right, his stamina was indeed lacking.   
A cold late summer breeze brushed by his ankles and made him realize that he hadn't even changed out of his pyjamas yet. He tried to comb through his hair with his fingers, a futile effort with his bed head. Viktor counted himself lucky that almost nobody got up as early as him. He definetely couldn't be seen in anything less than a perfect getup outside. He fished in his pockets for his sunglasses, but put them back.  
The early sunrise was just too pretty to waste. Instead he took out his phone and snapped a picture - too bad the sky never looked as good on his camera- and searched for Makkachin.

He whistled, she answered with a happy boof and bounced toward him.   
She looked glorious with the backlight shining through her fluffy fur, and Viktor took about twenty pictures until she reached him.   
"Makkachin, look at you, the most beautiful girl in the world!"  
She understandingly put her paw on his hand as he showed her a photo. Viktor dug through his coat again to produce a ragged tennis ball.   
She barked with sparks of excitement in her eyes.  
"You want me to throw the ball?"  
"Boof!"  
"You want me to throw it??"  
She dipped down on her forelegs.   
He faked a throw.  
Makkachin burst off, but turned around almost immediately and tackled Viktor. He almost fell down, but regained his balance with an elegant turn, keeping his right arm high. Makkachin hopped on her hindlegs in an attempt to get to the ball.   
"Alright, alright, clever girl, I will throw the ball now. Fetch!"  
Viktor took about fifty more pictures of his dog before they returned home and, after washing getting dresded properly and esting breakfast, began his training regime, starting with stretches and a run to the rink.

  
U・ᴥ・U

  
Although he earnestly tried to listen to Yakov's tirades, Georgi's laments, and Mila's teasing, his mind kept wandering off to a man dressed in black with enchanting red eyes and a wonderful butt.

"How far have you red yet?"  
Georgi looked at him eagerly, pulling him out of his thoughts. Viktor was confused for a moment, because of course he hadn't listened to their conversation. But wait, Mila was about 10 meters away, wrapped in a discussion with Yakov, and Viktor was alone with Georgi. Which could only mean that their conversation had just started, or hopefully hadn't gone on as long. Since there was nothing to read in their vicinity, he came to the conclusion that Georgi was referring to the book he read last night.

He tested the waters:  
"Not far yet. Hmmh, she left him in the last chapter."

Georgi squinted at him. Did he guess wrong?  
"Not far yet? That chapter is almost halfway through the book! That must be about 400 pages!"

Viktor carefully kept his expression neutral.

"I knew you'd love it!"   
Georgi's eyes sparkled and Viktor relaxed into a smile.

"It is well written." He admitted, although that was putting it mildly, since he indeed had read 400 pages in the span of two weeks.

"But that scene was so tragic!", Georgi began his gushing, "Such an utterly cruel thing of her, to just leave the sorcerer at his darkest moment to run after some knight! Yes, I admit, he was not treating her perfectly, but if she had loved him just half as much as he loved her, she would have stayed and helped him find his familiar! I cried so much as I first read that chapter! I'm feeling tears forming just remembering!" He sniffed and dabbed a handkerchief - where did that even come from?- at the corners of his eyes.  
"Did you cry?"

Images of his nighstand littered with tears and snot stained tissues flickered trough his mind as Viktor remembered last evening.  
"I might have shed a few tears.  
It was quite moving".

Although the story was predictable and the characters cliché, the author still managed to make them likeable and relatable. The writing may not have been the most elegant, but the words struck a chord within him, making even Viktor long for a sappy romance himself - minus the tragedy, thank you very much.

"You cried? I knew you had it in you!"

"Had what in me?"

Georgi spread his arms dramatically and shouted at the top of his lungs:  
"A heart! Viktor Nikiforov has a heart!"

Mila skated over.  
"A heart? The monster has a heart? How can it be?"   
She joined Georgis theatrics, arms flailing wildly.

Viktor hid his blush with a hand.  
"You offend me, how could you?"

Mila leaned in conspicuously.  
"Did perhaps... love awaken the monster's heart?"

Viktor blushed some more, and he had no idea why.

"Did you meet a pretty woman? Or perhaps a handsome guy? Oooh, or maybe a cute guy?"

Viktor sighed and pulled his phone out.  
"I did meet a beautiful girl this morning in the park."  
He showed them, with a big smile on his face, his latest pictures of Makkachin.

" Awww, cute but lame, Vitya!"

Viktor was saved from further embarrasment by an angel in the shape of his coach.  
"Quit your antics and get back to practicing, or I'll have you drill figures for the next two hours!"

And back to skating he did go, but his mind wasn't in it, as he kept getting distracted by fantasies - maybe memories? He rarely got blackout drunk, but what if he had forgotten something, no, someone important?

 

∪･ω･∪

 

By the end of the day, Viktor was so utterly frustrated with his thirsty brain, which kept bringing up images of the beautiful stranger with no information on his identity whatsoever, that he came to the conclusion that he seriously needed to get laid. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had a date, or even a one night stand, even though it was still off-season, and training wasn't that intense yet.

And thus he dressed himself up and got drunk with a pretty guy with soft black hair, who tasted of mint cigarettes and kept talking about subway stations, a guy who fucked roughly and had a disappointing lack of stamina. Viktor didn't stay the night and didn't leave his number.  
That night he had no strange dreams of strange red eyed beauties, and he woke up at his normal time and felt a normal sense of emptiness, with no idea of what was lacking in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: The Makkachin part was entirely self-indulgent, even more than the porn. I miss having a dog. But I recently got to pet a poodle, an ooh boy, that boy was sooo soft!! 
> 
> The next chapter will be up in two weeks


	3. Taking chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets someone interesting and decides to take a chance with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Contains some world building!

 

Yuuri slumped on the table, trying to gather some willpower to continue with his breakfast, although it was probably too late to call it that. He hadn't checked the clock as he woke up, not counting that time where  he had to switch off his alarm clock, and he didn't know  how long it had taken him to actually get up. Sure felt like an eternity.  
The mornings after a lonesome heat always felt like hell. Like some giant, heavy black monster had ripped out his guts and then sat on his ribcage.   
He  felt gross and ashamed and all around miserable.   
But he has had worse, and maybe he had gotten better at handling himself. He even remembered fondly some of the dreams he had had. Well, one in particular, to be exact. Instead of skipping around and switching through scenes without making sense, everything felt fluent, connected, real. Not to mention the sensations...  
He could still feel a hot tongue on his lips and the lingering touch on his behind. He blushed and covered his face.   
And Viktor,  well, dream Viktor, acted differently. Yuuri couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he was more like a person than a character, if that made any sense (it probably didn't).  
And Yuuri himself! He sure had been bold. Ordering Viktor around. And calling himself Eros? Almost badass. But mostly embarassing.

Yuuri was glad that this memory was his alone to bear.   
  


He was pulled out of his thoughts by his father, who sat down across him, gently putting down two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Had a rough night, huh?"

Yuuri paled.  
"Did you... hear?"

Toshiya chuckled softly.  
"Our family's rooms are isolated for a reason. No guest could have heard you."

Yuuri let his forehead fall on the table and whined.  
"That still leaves you and mom and Mari."

"I  don't think your sister will tease you _that_ much."

Mari poked her head in, like a banshee summoned  by disaster.  
"Does Yuuri have a secret sister I didn't know about? There is no way you could expect _me_ *to tease my brother any less than  _that_ much."

His mother's voice carried over from another room, her response probably triggered by some motherly instincts.  
"Mari, you be nice to your brother."

"I am being nice. Just doing my duty as the elder sister. Tease you now, when the memory is fresh, and then in the presence of your future husband. The guy whose name you moaned last night"

Her deadpan tone made Yuuri's  embarassment ten times worse. He groaned into the table and wished for the wood to open up and swallow him.

Yuuri opted to pretend to be dead, closing his eyes and wishing the cruel, cruel world away. So he just heard how his father gently pushed a mug of tea towards him. The mild smell soon convinced him to lift his head. He sat up and cradled the warm cup in both hands.

"Thanks for the tea, dad."  
He carefully took a sip, and the warmth filled him comfortably. This was more than just hot tea, it was infused with his father's mana, his magic essence, woven into the  leaves and the boiling water.   
The brew wasn't enough anymore to fully sustain Yuuri's need for energy, but it was still a great relief when he was low and exhausted from a reactive heat night. He took another drink, and let the familar warmth travel through him.

He looked up to see his father studying him with a serious expression.  
"I know we've been through this before, but will you be alright by yourself in Detroit?", he asked with a tinge of worry.

The taste in his mouth turned sour, reminding him that he wouldn't have this comfort overseas without his family. But he had made his decision, and he wouldn't waver. He gave what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.  
" I think it will be easier to find someone to, you know, spend the night with, in a place where I don't know almost every citizen by face."

"My baby brother is the ditch-after-one-night-type."

"Mari, don't make it sound like that... I wouldn't if things weren't so... if I wasn't.." Yuuri's  voice trailed off, as he was searching for the right words. It was important to make them understand, but expressing his feelings was never his strong suit (with words or otherwise).

"Did you mean you would be having a stable relationship if you met someone who lived up to your standards?" His father supplied , trying to be helpful (trying, not succeeding).

Yuuri grimaced.

"With _standards_  you mean _being Viktor Nikiforov_? True, not many live up to that". All this teasing, and yet she managed to keep a straight face. Yuuri wished, not for the first time, to  have his sister's poker face.  
He hid behind his tea cup.

"You know that's not why." He sighed. "Besides, even if I were in love with someone, there's  no guarantee that the feelings would   grow mutual.  
I know I could _charm_  someone, but that would be fake and gross.   
An what would happen if they found out what I am? That would be a disaster. I don't know how you deal with that, Mari.  
So can we please drop the topic now?"

Mari looked like she still had a  lot to say, but instead she opted for a hug. An awkward sibling hug with awkward pads on the head in an awkward position with him sitting in a chair, but, awkward or not, Yuuri appreciated it and relaxed a bit.

Toshiya, however, was not done yet.  
"Well, Yuuri you know full well how I dealt with the human who found out I was an Incubus. I married her and had two kids." He smiled wide and genuine, the red of his eyes flickering through his glamour.

"I know dad, but not everyone can be that lucky."

"Yuuri, you are correct saying that I got lucky with your mother. But what about the other humans who know? Your friend Takeshi? The nice young lady from the bakery? The old couple who breed poodles and sold us Vicchan? I could name more, but do you get where I'm going with this?"

"That we are really bad at keeping our identites a secret?" Yuuri answered weakly, earning a chuckle from Mari.

"No Yuuri, it means that there are good, trustworthy people. We could have wiped their memories,  but we chose to trust them instead. And they have not betrayed us yet. And Takeshi knew about your wings since you were five! It has been fifteen years since then."  
He made a small pause to drink from his own tea before he continued.  
"If anything happens in Detroit, there will be people who can help you. You remember the contacts I gave you before, right?"

Yuuri nodded. "Of course, dad."  
There was a small list of Incubi like them and even some other kin he was to contact, who would show him around and help him out if things went south. He was  glad about that, because he was terrified of being found out. Living in a foreign city , where he knew no one and could trust no one would make hiding his second nature a nightmare. And he will have  a roommate. They would be living absolutely close quarters. If he understood correctly, they would literally share a room.   
And they would be  going to the same rink together. Yuuri couldn't imagine how he was going to hide his nightly * _meal_ * searches from them and his breathing was becoming faster and-

"What I am trying to tell you is this:  
It's okay to mess up sometimes. It's okay to take chances."

Mari ruffled Yuuri's hair.  
" Studying abroad is gonna be fun if you let it. We want you to enjoy yourself."

Yuuri took a deep breath.  
"Thank you for the pep talk", he mumbled weakly, but meant it.

He downed the rest of the tea and stood up.  
"I'm going to Minako's", he declared and fled the scene.

Σʕﾟᴥﾟﾉʔﾉ  
  


Four hours later, he was sweaty and his legs were shaking, but dancing always helped him sort through his emotions. The worries were still there, but his nerves were somewhat calmed. He couldn't be too anxious if he was physically exhausted from exercise.  
Yuuri now had a mental to do list of things that he still needed to do before moving. It was lengthy, but having something productive to do put his racing mind at ease.  
  


ᕕʕ •ₒ• ʔ୨  
  


"Look at this." Mari slapped a sheat of paper in his face.   
Yuuri had to take a step back to actually be able to read the paper. It was a flyer for the Hasetsu Castle Summer Festival.   
"Tommorow evening we'll go together. Sibling time. Maybe  you'll meet someone. Maybe not. If you don't, I'll stick with you the whole evening and we'll watch the fireworks together."

Yuuri pondered a bit. Big crowds of people were not his favourite, but it had been a while since they did something together. And he honestly didn't know when he would have a chance like that in the future.

"I'd like that."

ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ  
  


The festival was set up around the old castle. The grand building towering above the town was decorated with colourful paper lanterns, strung along the walls, between lamp posts, running down the winding stone steps, and connecting the stalls that were huddled on the plaza and the streets.   
The usually wide open space was now a maze through which the masses of people flowed slowly and merrily.

Yuuri and Mari were currently waiting for some food at a takoyaki stand, ready to replenish their energy after wandering through the festival for two hours.

Yuuri stared in awe at his sister, who had effortlessly wrapped the salesgirl around her little finger. She had literally just ordered food, in her usual bland tone, but the girl was blushing and making doe eyes at her like she had just received the greatest compliments in the world.   
When they left with two steaming portions of food, Mari held the recipe in hand and gazed contently at the number scribbled on the back.

"Cute." She mumbled to herself.

Yuuri wished, not for the  first time, to have more of his sister's confidence.  
  
  


Since it was the evening of the fireworks show, the crowd was dense, and they kept bumping shoulders.   
Not even five minutes later, Nightmare Scenario™ happened. They got separated. Mari, who strode confidently, left  Yuuri, who timidly tried not to bother anyone, behind.

He tried calling her name, but probably didn't raise his voice enough. He didn't want to make a scene. As he tried to balance himself on his tip toes to catch a glance of her wild hair, it happened.

Full frontal collision with a stranger.

Yuuri froze, his mind frantically calculating how many sorrys he would need to say, to not be executed on the spot.   
But the stranger acted first.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, did I hurt ya?"  
Yuuri heard him say, but he was still paralyzed and unable to react.   
He stared straight ahead, focusing on the leaf pattern on the guy's yukata.

"Oh no, you're angry with meee... le'mme apologize..!"   
Before Yuuri could react, his wrist was grabbed tightly and he was pulled along.

Too startled to be able to refuse, he let himself get swept away.  
Yuuri studied his back. The guy was taller than him, slender shoulders, narrow waist, slim wrists. The hair a very light, creamy blonde, wih a tinge of red at the roots, was kept short in the neck, but the front was long enough to conceal the ears. From his angle, Yuuri couldn't see the face at all.

But from what he could tell, he liked what he saw.  Maybe he could have a nice meal-  
 _No. Yuuri Katsuki, you are way too thirsty. Gross._  
The guy probably wanted to murder him anyway, why else would he be leading him away from the crowd to a remote area?

They abruptly came to a stop as the guy turned around.   
He looked at Yuuri with sceptically narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Whoah ya look reaally angry right now. "  
Yuuri did not expect that.

"I'm super sorry! I just saw ya and thought ya were cute, but while thinking about what to say, I just practically ran ya over! Sooo sorry!"

He grabbed Yuuri's shoulders firmly.  
Yuuri backed away, surprised at the sudden outburst. With too much information to digest at once, he concentrated on the first thing that came  to mind.

"I- it's okay!" He stammered.  
"It was also my fault, because I wasn't looking ahead properly." He bowed slightly.

"But this is great!" The guy said, and as Yuuri looked up, he saw that he was grinning from ear to ear, wide and toothy (his teeth looked really sharp).

"Now I actually got to speak to ya."  
He stepped forward into Yuuri's personal space again, who in turn, backed away.

"Say, say what's this? Ya look cute, but ya also smell so good!"

Yuuri was propably still putting out excessive pheromones from his heat. Normally it would influence people on a more subconscious level than this.   
Him actually saying that he smelled good was weird.   
Yuuri glared at him suspiciously.

The guy sniffed.  
"Hey, hey, could it be?", the guy asked,  forth again and nimbly brushing some of Yuuri's hair aside to peek at his left ear. He poked at the sharp tip.  
"Ah! Yer actually kin!"

Yuuri was shocked, readied himself to run away, but stopped when he looked at the guy's sharp teeth.   
He inhaled deeply.  
"Half actually." He admitted softly.

The guy made a surprised "Oh", and reached behind his ear. He pulled out a small leaf, and from one moment to another, a pair of dog ears appeared on top of his head, fluffy fur on the inside of the same creamy blonde, the outside covered in soft looking red hair.

"I'm a fox! Name's Kon!"

_Sorry, fox ears, not dog ears._

Yuuri saw a fluffy, curled tail wagging excitedly. Kon looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm Yuuri."

"Yuuriii! Can I take ya on a date?"

This was probably one of the chances he  was supposed to take in life.   
Yuuri looked at Kon, took in his appearance again, his narrow eyes, the wide grin, his lanky frame, and the way he lightly bounced on his feet. And then Kon tilted his head sideways and bit his lips.  
* _That was cute._ *  
Admittedly.  
Yuuri agreed.  
Taking chances. This could be nice.

ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ  
  


* _It was nice._ *  
Kon, wih his bubbly personality was nice company. The way he pulled Yuuri along and kept gushing on, jumping from topic to topic was exhausting. But it was also fun.

They kissed in a conveniently remote alley, and Yuuri got a taste of his lust. Mixed with the fox's natural magic, it was a nice taste.

They exchanged numbers.

On his way home, Yuuri refused to think too much about what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got done earlier than I expected! Gotta make use of this extra energy I have before depressipn catches up with me again.
> 
> I also hope Kon is not too annoying. Although I made him that way. Would it count as a success if yall can't stand him? IDK

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far!  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever shared so I'm hella nervuous. I have no beta, english isn't my first language (german is), so expect lots of typos, weird grammar and unneccessary commata.  
> With that out of the way, I hope you'll stick around for the next chapters. I've already outlined the story, but I'm nervous that I didn't get the character's right, or worse, messed up the timeline.
> 
> Warnings: Happy & Healthy Viktuuri is goals, but we got a long way until then! These two will end up with other characters (plot device OCs included), so if you dislike that stay away please! I will keep adding tags in regards to ships and kinks.


End file.
